(1) Field of the Invention
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
The disclosure and prior art relates to engagement devices and more particularly pertains to a new engagement device for providing secure engagement to a nautical cleat without directly tying a rope or line to the nautical cleat.